The Skull (Lockwood and Co.)
Summary The Skull is an unnamed Type Three ghost residing with Lockwood and Co.. Being a Type Three, one of only two confirmed Type Threes ever, it has the ability unique among ghosts to properly and fully communicate with the living, however only to those with the psychic sense of Listening. While being a highly intelligent Type Three, it is also a Changer, a type of ghost that can alter its form at will, unlike the other Type Three, Ezekiel, who is a Spectre. This combination made The Skull incredibly dangerous in combat. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 9-A Name: The Skull, real name unknown Origin: Lockwood and Co. Gender: Male when alive Age: Unknown, described as a "youth" when he died Classification: Type Three Ghost, Changer Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 2, unlike most other ghosts, the Skull can suffer severe wounds while continuing to fight, 3, 7 and 8, reliant on it's Source), Regeneration (Low-Godly, was completely physically destroyed by sunlight in The Whispering Skull, however, regenerated within the hour), Telepathy (Can speak in the mind of a person, which is it's the main method of communication. Can also possibly mind-read), Shapeshifting (Can manipulate it's ectoplasm into any form it wishes at a moment's notice), Fear Manipulation (Has trained itself to manipulate its form into one that is best suited to shocking those around it), Invisibility (Completely invisible to those that lack the psychic gift of Sight), Telekinesis, Intangibility (Conventional weapons pass through the Skull's ectoplasm), Dimensional Travel (Can pass back and forth between the living and the dead worlds at will), Ectoplasm Manipulation (The Skull's body is completely made of ectoplasm, a substance which is extremely deadly to all living things) Attack Potency: Likely Small Building level (As a Type 3, likely more powerful than a Type 2 such as The Chelsea Poltergeist; Casually overpowered Ezekiel who was stated to be a particularly powerful ghost), negates conventional durability with ghost-touch Speed: Athletic Human (Can move at similar speeds to Lucy Carlyle) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Infinite (Ghosts in the Lockwood and Co. series do not tire) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: It's Source (The skull itself) Intelligence: Above Average. The Skull is one of the few ghosts with the ability to communicate and was a master manipulator in the early books. However, Ezekiel noted the Skull to be simple-minded and naive Weaknesses: Can be warded off with iron, silver or lavender. Cannot cross running water, and if its Source is destroyed, it will also be killed. Sunlight destroys his ectoplasm. Also appears to have a fear of death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost-Touch:' The most powerful weapon of a ghost. If a ghost makes contact with a living being, their flesh will swell upon contact, turning blue. If they are not immediately given adrenaline boosters, this contact will always be fatal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Book Characters Category:Lockwood and Co. Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fear Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9